As emergency vehicles, such as police vehicles, become more sophisticated, the processes to control the vehicles also become more complex. The ease at which a police officer can control the various aspects of the vehicle becomes important, particularly when the officer is operating the vehicle at high rates of speed. Removing the officer's eyes from the road to control aspects of the vehicle can create dangerous conditions.